


The love written in Song

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, but my own fictional story based on real life, this isn't real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: I've seen a lot of stories about Freddie being with men and women, here is my version.  Warning if poly relationships make you uncomfortable, skip this story.1st Prequel to BoRhap Girls.





	The love written in Song

**Author's Note:**

> An: Firstly this is obviously an AU, so a few things may be wrong or just didn't happen and I know but this is just my version which is going to be different but I won't ruin anything. I do not own Freddie Mercury or his life this is just my story.

1966  
The day seemed to be one of the rare sunny days in London, and though some enjoyed the sun others weren't as lucky, for one Farrokh Bulsara or Freddie as he prefers had no idea that today was going to be a very interesting day. Freddie was walking down the hallway of Ealing Collage of Art towards his class, he was admiring the works of art along the walls that other students of the collage had done, when suddenly he was knocked back by a person with golden blonde hair. After his world stopped spinning he looked across to the figure and noticed how it was a young girl and she had tears in her eyes before she ran off to the girls bathroom, not noticing she dropped a little black book. "I wonder why she was crying" Freddie mused to himself before noticing the book and being raised a gentlemen he picked it up and made his way to the bathroom, where he faintly could hear more cries and knocked on the door, "hello darling, I have your book that you dropped," he listened but continued to hear crying ", can you tell me if you are alone in there?"

Placing his ear on the door he heard a very faint "Yes" and after checking to make sure he was alone walked into the toilets and saw her sat under the window, hands held up to her face and sitting with her knees up as well. Freddie anxiously runs his hand through his long hair and silently walked up to the crying girl, he moved his hand to her shoulder but flinched as she immediately moved away from his touch. Thinking of another way he moved to sit a little bit away from her and started singing a lullaby native to his homeland, after a few words the crying stopped and the young girl moved her hands away from her face and watched the young man until his song came to the end "that was beautiful" she complimented "thank you, it's a lullaby I sung to my little sister when she was said apparently doesn't just work on sisters" he joked moving in front of the girl, who chuckled, as he inspected her running makeup and puffy eyes. "I'm sorry you probably are late to your clas-"" "class can wait and my mother wouldn't be happy if I left a beautiful girl crying in the toilets" he interrupted her as he got out a handkerchief and wiped her face clean of make up and tears. "You don't know me, we haven't even met before today" she declared, but that didn't stop Freddie in fact his smile widen and he ducked his head to hide it, before he held out his hand " Call me Freddie Darling, and I've seen you in the fashion class" a small smile appeared on her face as she reluctantly accepted his hand and shook it, "Valentina and yes I'm studying fashion and how to make it" she told him, as she finally looked like she hadn't been crying. "Really rather curious that a fashion designer would have a book full of song lyrics" he mused flipping through the book she dropped earlier, and admiring some of her work until she snatched it back "it's poems actually, I like to write down words that come to me" she replied putting it back in her bag that Freddie didn't noticed till then, "poems are just lyrics without any music to them darling" "you speak like a songwriter" she said leaving the bathroom with Freddie behind her "I must confess that my true passion lies in music darling and I'm hoping to one day be a lead singer in a band of my own". Valentina couldn't help but smile at how passionate he sounded "Hopefully I would be able to see you and your band someday in the future", he decided to tease her by saying "I would give you front row seats if I can wear one of your masterpieces on stage while I perform" she couldn't help but laugh at the exchange and Freddie to casually cover his smile with his hand, which Valentina noticed. "well thank you for staying with me while I was sad and I hope we could meet again" she was bit anxious when she asked as Freddie noticed "of course darling maybe I can let you hear some of my music" "i'd like that very much bye Freddie" Valentina waved to him as she disappeared down the hall into her class, while Freddie stood their watching until she disappeared and he slowly made his way to his class room.

After class Freddie made his way out of the campus and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair, and decided that he wanted to talk to her some more and called out "Darling, Valentina Wait for me". He quickly walked to meet her as she turned and noticed him "Freddie nice to see you again" she replied, "Tina darling, is this the block you were telling me about?" Only when he stopped beside Valentina did Freddie notice the brunette man beside her and grew a little uneasy "yes it is, Freddie I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend Tim, Tim this is Freddie" she introduced them and they shook hands, Freddie feeling a little bit better but still shocked "Wait is your last name Bulsara?" Tim asked and Freddie moved his head in a yes movement "yeah I've seen you around, you're in graphic design", Valentina smiles watching them get friendly "Freddie," she caught his attention "Tim is a musician too, like you" she told him making her boyfriend gasp in awe "you play Freddie?" He asked him "I'm more of a singer really deary" Valentina watched her boyfriend "listen would you like to come and watch and my mates and I dick around while we create music?" Tim liked the guy, especially after Tina told him about how he stayed with her after she got terrorised by some of her female classmates, and he also wanted another musician's opinion before he and his mates are officially a band. "I would love to watch your band Tim, and hopefully talk more to Valentina, I'm hoping see would let me see some of her designs" Freddie smiled semi widely as Tim gives a fried lay pat to his shoulder and directs him between him and his girlfriend as they walk to Tim's apartment "mate she guards that book as much as she guards her poem book, your gonna have to do something wild to get her to let go" Tim joked with him "I don't think that would be a problem darling, I've been told I'm quite charming" he replied with a little flourish to show off his charms and Tim laughs in reply "I have a feeling you're gonna be great friends with my mate Roger he is a bit of a lady's man, if you ask around the bars" "I look forward to it Tim darling" Freddie said, both too engrossed in their conversation to notice how Valentina is walking behind them, smiling at how they act like old friends while also noticing how Freddie's ass looks good in his jeans next to her boyfriend's ass.


End file.
